


Change

by refusetoshine



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26632621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/refusetoshine/pseuds/refusetoshine
Summary: Mac walks Stella home during a snowfall. A change for the two detectives is in the air.A short little fic based on episode 6x11 “Second Chances”.
Relationships: Stella Bonasera/Mac Taylor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7
Collections: Hold Me: A Comfort Prompfest





	Change

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a [prompt](https://sholio.dreamwidth.org/1347813.html?thread=20010213#cmt20010213) at Hold Me: A Comfort Promptfest on Dreamwidth. I’ve been re-watching CSI: NY via reruns and this prompt made me think of this episode. If only it had actually ended this way...

The two detectives walked leisurely down the streets of New York as snow fell softly around them. After a wonderful evening delivering gifts to some of the city’s less fortunate, Mac and Stella were making their way home. While Mac had been planning on taking a cab, Stella had been insistent on walking the short distance from the shelter to her home. 

“It’s beautiful out and I want to enjoy it,” she’d explained.

Mac, agreed and had volunteered to walk with her. He knew that Stella was more than capable of defending herself if it was necessary, but all the close calls over the years still flooded his mind. 

They arrived at Stella’s apartment building. Stella fumbled around in her bag for her key. Mac, stood by, amused by the sight.

“Got it,” she said triumphantly, holding up the small golden item. Some of her hair had fallen in front of her face. Without even thinking, Mac reached forward and gently brushed one of the curls back. Her eyes widened. He froze, finally realizing what he had just done.

Something had changed between the two long time friends over the past year. It had all started when Stella had been investigating the Diakos case. When Mac had found out about her secret investigation, he had been angry, but the moment that she had slammed her badge down on his desk, his anger had morphed into concern. He tracked her down and flew to Greece to help close some loose ends. After they came back to New York, she’d read his fortune in some coffee grounds, making a joke about seeing a letter S in his cup. It was in that moment that Mac had realized just how deep his feelings for Stella ran. 

Stella looked down and began pulling on her ring finger. It was a nervous habit of hers that Mac had picked up on years ago. It usually meant she was contemplating her next move. 

“You know, I’ve got some hot chocolate upstairs calling my name,” she said with a shy smile, “I could make you one too if you’d like. I’ll even add some whipped cream and sprinkles.”

This time, it was Mac’s eyes that widened. This was another indicator that things were changing. In all the years he’d known her, Stella had always been adamant that she did not invite men into her apartment, himself included. He smiled back at her.

“I’d like that,” he replied.

Stella looked up at him and he could feel time start to slow down. Her green eyes were sparkling with the reflections of the lights around them. He repeated his action from before, but this time, cupping her cheek as he did it. She leaned into his touch. That was all the assurance he needed. 

“Stella?” he asked, voice shaky from the rush of emotions swirling around inside him.

“Yes?” she replied, her green eyes still shining as bright as the stars in a country sky.

He responded by leaning in and gently pressing his lips to her own.


End file.
